Altruistic Deicide
by Arvidius
Summary: The Cycle of Destiny continues. The Chosen Hero and the Princess of Destiny shall forevermore combine their powers to defeat the demon Ganon. So it has always been; so shall it ever be—for none shall defy the Goddesses. Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Act I, Chapter 1: The Ocarina of Time

_Altruistic Deicide_

_Act I: The Unsundering_

_Chapter 1: The Ocarina of Time_

[*]

_Of the Goddesses there were three: powerful Din, wise Nayru, and courageous Farore. It was Din who took the small seed of the universe and blossomed it into the far reaches of infinity, thus sculpting the heavens and the earths. It was Nayru who governed and restrained this power with the laws of time, nature, and magic. It was Farore who breathed into the still void and produced life. Upon completing all these things, the Goddesses departed from these realms into the realm beyond, but not before leaving a physical avatar of their divine power: the Triforce. Placed in the eternity of the Sacred Realm, the Triforce kept all things the Goddesses wrought in balance. Thus was creation. _Thus shall ever be creation.

_ -Book of Mudora, New Terminian Edition  
>Book I, Chapter I, Verses 10-17<em>

[*]

"_After centuries of searching, it's finally been _found. _Go ahead…take it…If you're right, I will never have existed anyway, right?"_

"_That _is_ the plan."_

"_Then there's just one thing I need to know…why you?"_

"_Because—even a villain can become a hero."_

[*]

The voice rumbled from the very black pits of the universe.

"Curse you…Zelda! Curse you…Sages! CURSE YOU LINK! Someday…when this seal is broken…that is when I will exterminate your descendants!"

And then, with one final maddening scream, the voice dissipated. Only white light remained. All existence paused as Ganondorf Dragmire faded into oblivion; and for the third time, the universe held its collective breath as lost friends sundered by destiny reunited one last time.

Link, the Hero of Time and the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses, inhaled sharply as he tried to obtain some semblance of footing in the serenity of the Sacred Realm. His attempts failed since he appeared to be standing on, quite literally, nothing. Perhaps he was planted on some sort of ether concealed evading detection by the naked eye, it could be that the Goddesses had granted him the power to fly or levitate, or perhaps this moment, indeed, the last seven years, was all just an idle dream; a product of the overactive imagination of a very impetuous Kokiri child.

Then suddenly, all misgivings and doubt cleared his troubled mind—collectively purged as his eyes met _hers_. Less than a few feet away, despite the blatant absurdity of the ethereal setting, stood Zelda—the Princess of Destiny. Such a title was, on the day of Ganondorf Dragmire's defeat, strangely apt.

But, Ganondorf, the war, or even destiny didn't matter now. The only fact in the cosmos that mattered to Link right here, right now, was that at long last—after seemingly an eternity of wondering and searching—his Zelda had finally been found. He stretched a smile from one pointed ear to another as he approached her.

He gazed into her melancholic, violet eyes; those same eyes he had first seen in a small, anxious girl nearly seven years ago. Or was that merely a few days ago? A year? An eternity? He could no longer be sure—an inevitable consequence of near constant time travel. However, despite the colossal changes that had now altered the land, the people, even the very _cosmos_ he thought he knew, he now stared into the very same eyes that had moved him seven years ago; his one constant in what had proven to be a very inconstant world.

Zelda, briefly, matched his smile, but gloom tugged at the corners of her mouth as her lips flattened. She stood straight and rigid with all the regal bearing that was expected of the Crown Princess of Hyrule—she almost looked serene. However, fingers twitching in folded hands betrayed her growing crescendo of dread.

She spoke, her tone both sentimental and formal. "Thank you Link. Thanks to you Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Dark Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world—if only for a time."

Link smiled playfully at her. "Hey, I did have a little help." His smile dissipated as he realized that this was an inappropriate venue for good natured teasing.

Zelda's eyes grew heavy and slumped earthward. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing… I was so _young_. I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." Her eyes met Link's, regret burning into her every expression. "…I dragged you into it too."

Link rested a calloused hand on her arm and gave a small squeeze, "But it _wasn't_ your fault. You did it to save Hyrule, to save everybody. You couldn't have predicted any of this! It's thanks to you we're _alive_." Link gave his most empathetic smile, "Forget about the past. Hyrule still needs to be rebuilt, and I can help."

Zelda's entire form seemed to quaver as droplets began to pool at the corners of glistening eyes. Abruptly, she shook her head forcefully. "No Link. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…"

Alarm inexplicably consumed Link as his stomach instantly contorted into tight knots.

"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this, the road between our times…will be…" Zelda seemed to make a profound effort to say the final word, "…closed."

For possibly the first time in his entire life, the Hero of Courage was afraid.

"_Closed_! Princess…" he paused, "Zelda, I can't go back. I didn't become a hero so that I could go adventuring or save a kingdom. I did it to save the people I care about. I did it for…" With great effort, Link forced out the word stubbornly lodged in his tightening throat, "…_you_."

Shimmering streams of water now freely streaked down Zelda's paling cheeks. "Link, give the ocarina to me…" She said, gesturing to the indigo Ocarina of Time, the magical time-defying instrument that had set in motion all the events leading up to the present moment. "As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

It took his collective effort to force his arm to hold aloft the small flute-like instrument, the instrument which had heralded the beginning of his adventure—and now would cause its end. Zelda reached a gloved hand to clasp the Ocarina. Her hand lingered in Link's as she cast tear-filed eyes to the cuts and scars snaking down Link's exposed fingers—the fingers of a war veteran.

"Zelda, _please_! I can't go back. I may not have grown up the way most children do, but I am no longer a _child_!" Link all but begged, "I belong here! You know how I fe…" the awkward sounding words trailed off in a voice unwilling or unable to utter them."

Zelda once more shook her head mournfully, "Our times have now diverged, and Ganondorf yet lives in your world. If you do not warn my father about his intentions, then _your _Hyrule shall be doomed to share the same fate as this one. Thus history in your time shall repeat itself. So you see…we can neither escape nor grieve our destinies. It is as it must be…" She lifted her eyes to meet his, "For _this_ time, at least, peace has returned to Hyrule… It is time for us to say…goodbye…"

And so Zelda uttered the word his heart had dreaded. Link stood mute, his mouth contorting over words that evaded him, trying to make a last desperate attempt to utter that which could not be said.

As time awaited their inevitable verdict, the Chosen Hero and the Sage of Time shared only their silence and the last few moments of a bond that was about to end; forever.

Zelda squeezed his hand once as she slid her hand from his and brought the ocarina to her lips. Link thought he heard her sniffle. "Now go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home…where you are supposed to be… The way you are supposed to be…" She breathed deep, and exhaled into the ocarina—the melodies of her haunting lullaby the only sound in this cosmos.

Link gasped as his entire form was suddenly encapsulated in shimmering blue light, lifting him to both another place and another time.

Completing her song, she fixed Link with one last intense gaze. "Thank you, Link…g-goodbye…"

Link helplessly stretched an arm out towards her form as he inched further and further away until the endless skies of the Sacred Realm morphed into the cold, stiff tile of the Temple of Time. Standing at the pedestal where he had so long ago removed the Master Sword, he moved forward to return it, before all at once faltering.

His legs had crumpled in surprise as a much smaller and much lighter Link tried to walk. The world was now gigantic once again.

Sliding the sword into the pedestal ended the adventure of the Hero of Time doomed to live life as neither a boy nor man.

He set off into a familiar, and yet utterly alien, world.

[*]

**Author's Note: Act I is mostly background information detailing what happened between **_**The Ocarina of Time**_** and the events of the Imprisoning War. Because it's a bit slow, I considered excising it entirely, but decided to include it for character development that would be awkward to tack on later. What do you guys think? Because I usually write comedy and not drama, I would really like a beta-reader to collaborate with who has 1) a solid grasp of timeline issues in the Legend of Zelda, 2) command of the English language, and 3) an eye for character development and dialogue. If you think you qualify, or know somebody who does, please, **_**please**_**, PLEASE send me a private message. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and don't forget to review. **

_Disclaimer: I usually never put them in stories since they have absolutely no real legal effect and generally muck up your title page. However, I have broken my own rule in order to disclaim that this chapter uses dialogue taken in whole or in part from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Thus, of the many problems this story no doubt has/will have, plagiarism is not one of them._


	2. Chapter 2: Of Timelines

_Chapter 2: Of Timelines_

[*]

_We had been deadlocked for years, all sides wanting too much and conceding far too little. Finally, just as the Diplomatic Service had lost all hope of any reconciliation, he came out of the desert—King Ganondorf Dragmire. The Service had jeeringly mocked him as "the Upstart," a reference both to his youth and rumored bad temper. Much to our surprise, he displayed neither of these qualities. In fact, after leaving the Gerudo Desert the negotiations began again in earnest. Within a month's time, the Goron and Zora leadership had abdicated and the Mount Crenel Accord was signed, ending the war._

_-Prelate Rauru "Recollections of the Hylian Civil War"  
>Interview with<em>_ Chancellor Percival Potho__, p. 797_

[*]

**Nine Years Ago…**

_Curse you…Zelda! Curse you…Sages! CURSE YOU LINK!_

Her ten year old form lurched forward from the comfort of her bedding, cold sweat staining the sheets with a stale, obnoxious stench. Wasting no time, she hurriedly changed out of her sweat drenched nightgown and into, irritatingly enough, the rather impractical and unwieldy array of garments that formed the attire of the Crown Princess of Hyrule. And so Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule, prepared for the usual monotony of her day more hurriedly than usual. Not that she was excited to embark on her usual routine of studying, meetings, and gratuitous court functions, but such mental effort would dispel the lingering echo of the voice in her dream.

Which in turn reminded her…

She wanted to disbelieve all of her senses. Her father, the great King Daphnes Nohanson of Hyrule, had always instructed her to approach problems rationally and dispassionately. She imagined the authoritative baritone of his regal voice giving its customary reproach: "All that is not reason is _unreasonable_, and should be ignored."

However, her dream she could not ignore. While she conceded that its subject matter was inherently absurd and unbelievable, it felt as real as her rushing down the stairs, through the guest quarters, and walking out into the Castle Courtyard; which is precisely what she did in a desperate attempt to try to physically escape the reach of her thoughts.

As that final, rage-filled cry repeated over and over in her mind, she was forced to reflect that it was _not _a very successful escape. Nor, was her coordination all that successful. In all her exertions she managed to nearly collide into several of the ubiquitous, gold-plated Hylian Guards who patrolled even the most obscure reaches of the garden, one very angry castle baker whose face unfortunately tunneled deep into a large cake as he tried to evade the rambunctious Princess, and finally a rather irate cucko who rather took exception to nearly being trampled.

Ceasing her erratic dash, she caught her fleeting breath in her courtyard—her sole refuge from the insanity of the world; a world that seemed to be increasing in insanity since the sudden return of King Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo Nation. Yes, such sanctuaries were not more valuable than ever.

_Ganondorf_…

It was frustrating enough that the Gerudo warlord had invaded most of her waking thoughts; now she also had to combat his presence in her dreams. There seemed to be no escape from his feral-yellow eyes and charred visage.

Almost on impulse she looked towards the large window looking into the Throne Room from the Castle Courtyard. And to her horror, but not to her surprise, she saw the Gerudo King kneeling almost blasphemously before her father and the entire kingdom. His blazing array of hair was cut short and swept back, and his dark clothing well-tailored. His features were sharp, with a large aquiline nose snaking out from the center of a wolfishly-gaunt face. His well chiseled features made him look like a figure from a classical statue rather than a desert warlord. However, disguise it as he may, the malevolence and lust burning in pale yellow pupils was unmistakable.

Zelda absently flicked a loose strand of sun dyed hair away in frustration. She realized that public contempt of the desert king was a position decidedly in the minority. Objectively, she could expect nothing less. For being a king merely half the age of her father, his reputation nearly approached his in greatness. Storming out of the western deserts with a vast army of hundreds of tribes and nations during the darkest depths of the Hyrulean Civil War, the young king declared himself on the side of "peace."

It was his powers of persuasion and intimidation that convinced the Hylia, Zora, and Gorons to sign the Accord at Mount Crenel, the document which eventually formed the backbone of the Kingdom of Hyrule's Constitution.

The fact that he was perceived to have ended the single most destructive conflict in the continent's history catapulted him to wild popularity. He was most popular, unfortunately, in Castleton proper owing to the fact that the Mount Crenel Accord was exceedingly favorable to the Hylians. Since that time, his power had only become more formidable as he forged powerful new alliances both within and outside of Hyrule.

She began pacing back and forth, her mind frantically trying to reason with itself on an appropriate course of action. She had visualized approaching either her father or her nursemaid, Impa, for some time now regarding the nefarious king. All of these visualizations ended the same way with both of them chiding her for infantile delusions or, worse, laughing at her outright. And thus Zelda was yet again confronted with the very real suspicion that her world was about to come crashing down in front of her.

As much as she would like to ignore it, every instinct in her small form screamed at her in warning—foretelling the imminent end of her small world in this Kingdom of Hyrule.

Finally, the sun pierced the tempest raging in her mind. And there, stepping out from her world of dreams and visions, he materialized in front of her. Motionless he stood, the wearied—almost ancient— eyes of a child fixed squarely on her.

And once more, time halted as they stood watching the other in the silence of the garden.

[*]

"So…all of them dead?" Zelda managed after a few moments of stunned silence, "The Sages…my father…the people of Castleton…all perished in another life." The violets of her eyes gazed outwards, unfocused, into the paradise of her garden as they continued to discuss the eradication of an entire kingdom.

"It may have been another life, but it was a life just as real as this one," Link countered forcefully, and at once regretted doing so. He sighed and decided that the cool grass would be more comfortable than cobblestone, and promptly sat down. Surprising him, Zelda assumed the risk of grass stains and other filth as she sat down beside him. Well, such bravery shouldn't have been too surprising considering that she had lived in the wilds for over seven years disguising herself as a man. But, as he tersely reminded himself, that was another Zelda. At least he thought…

The placid tones of Zelda's voice rescued him from his ongoing mental paradox. "Thank you for giving me this news, Link. It will take some consideration, but I will speak to my father about Ganondorf. I've had my own growing suspicions about him for some time now. I will ensure that your service to both Hyrules is remembered." Her violet eyes once more bore into him, as if she was digging through the recesses of his mind—not out of suspicion, but out of obvious fascination. Link felt sweat begin to congregate on his brow.

"Thanks, Zeld—Your Highness," Link quickly corrected as he rose to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back. Epona doesn't like being left alone." No doubt his chestnut mare was already throwing a mad fit. He brushed off the grasses clinging to his green-clothed backside and turned to exit the garden.

"Wait!" Zelda nearly yelped, causing Link to turn around in a start. The Princess' cheeks reddened for an instant before she quickly composed herself, "I'm…sorry for being sudden but, I needed to talk to you about something else."

Her brows furrowed in thought, obviously unsure how exactly to proceed. "I have a bit of a confession to make. I do not ask you to believe me, only that you please listen to me for a moment. I've always received certain insights of the future. It's not a gift I take any joy in. It's more curse than blessing. But I have had many of late. In my dreams, I see dark clouds rage across Hyrule, blowing in from the western deserts. As they surge against Hyrule I hear a raging voice—the voice of Ganondorf. But then, right as the storm seems as if it shall consume all the land, a ray of light from the southern forests parts the clouds and then...I see you."

Link decided to do what he did best. He kept silent, trying not to betray how awkward he felt as Zelda's eyes continued to dig into his.

"You aren't just a messenger from another time, are you? You actually _fought_ him, didn't you?"

Link shrugged minutely, "I had help."

"And given the fact that you traveled across time using the Ocarina of Time, I take it I—she—had a role in getting you involved in all this…" Zelda's gaze turned from inquisitive to sympathetic.

Link's silence told the answer.

"I am sorry she did so. It's difficult for me to believe that I could have gotten a boy caught up in a plot to fight Ganondorf…" She mused as regret darkened her pale features.

"_Boy_?" Link challenged, "You're no older than I am!"

She frowned, "I am sorry. It seems that _two_ Zeldas have now wronged you." She tapped her chin in thought. "I can't imagine that apologies would mean very much, but allow me to try to make it up to you …why don't you stay at the Castle for a while? It's the least I can do to honor your service for two Hyrules."

Link's heart skipped a beat. She was a _stranger_. After all, no matter what his instincts told him, he had met her mere _hours_ ago. In his mind, Link rationalized that this Zelda was but an imposter; an echo of the woman he knew and cared for across time and space; the woman who was forever lost to him. In fact, this doppelgänger's very proximately felt like blasphemy, reminding him of the final casualty in a war against ultimate evil: separation from the woman he loved.

And yet, as he stared into the same violet eyes, he knew that she was still Zelda; in many ways the same Zelda.

His heart and mind seemed to be at an irreconcilable impasse—one wanting to believe a cheerful lie, the other accepting a painful truth. Or was it somewhere in the middle. Link couldn't decide. Therefore, like so many times before, the Hero of Time closed his eyes and let courage move him.

"Sure," he finally replied, surprised at his own answer.

The tension on Zelda's face eased as she showed him the way into the still familiar Castle.

[*]

**Author's Note: I am not a fan of this chapter since the character's seem a bit too solemn and serious-but the discussion of future apocalypses is serious business, so I feel it's somewhat warranted. Still requesting an eager beta if anybody is interested. Tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't my favorite, but I tend to be very harsh with my own writing-so please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Two Worlds

_Chapter 3: Two Worlds_

[*]

_Your Majesty,_

_After conferring with the Crown Princess, and with your approval, I have taken steps to closely monitor the activities of King Ganondorf Dragmire. After carefully observing his person as well as his known contacts in Castleton, I have not discovered any affirmative evidence of treason or duplicity. I will note, however, that on the date that the Crown Princess alleged a coup would occur, my informants observed a large increase in Ganondorf's troop movements and courier activities. I cannot make any recommendations at the present time besides urging continued vigilance. However, speaking as the Crown Princess' nursemaid, and not as Executrix of Security, Ganondorf does seem to be playing a double-game. Whatever game it is, it is certainly not to Your Majesty's benefit. _

_ -Impa, Executrix of Security & Information  
>Report # 11418<em>

[*]

**Nine Years Ago…**

"You are already leaving Hyrule, aren't you?"

Link stopped stroking the cream of Epona's horse mane and turned to face the moment he knew had been coming for some time. "I have to. I…owe it to a friend," he said to Zelda. He could not believe she would understand his need to find his fairy, Navi—or indeed the truth of the war he had fought in another time and another place; nor the woman who forever exiled him to this world.

Zelda inhaled sharply, "Ganondorf is now unnerved. He returned hastily to the Gerudo Desert this morning. I don't think my father believed my accusations, but his suspicions are now stirred, at least."

"That's a relief." Link said, trying his best to focus on preparing his chestnut mare for the long journey rather than turn and face Zelda. He was afraid if he did, he would never leave.

"Shall you ever return?"

It was the question he had long dreaded—one he had frequently asked himself. He gave the only answer he could: "I…don't know."

Zelda nodded, expecting as much. "So this is goodbye." It wasn't a question.

Link nodded, and cast his eyes to the ground.

Zelda rested her chin on clasped hands. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've know you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together…They shall be in my memory always."

Link's face contorted into an odd scowl, "Well, memories can be tricky things," he offered.

Zelda exhaled deeply, the familiar regret taking shape in her features. "I'm sorry if I've offended you. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes, please take this… I am praying… I am praying that your journey be a safe one."

She handed him, once again, the Ocarina of Time in silence. However, instead of hurling it at him while in flight from Ganondorf, she now gave it freely as a gift. He rubbed a thumb over the smooth surface of the now-travel worn instrument—a reminder of his victory against Ganondorf, as well as the terrible cost that such victory bought.

He knew he owed Zelda a better explanation—about how he was adrift in a world that he no longer fully understood and how she reminded him of the woman he left behind. How to explain such existential angst, however, was beyond his skill set. He was also fairly certain that he would somehow anger or upset the very somber looking Princess in the process.

Thus, Link embarked on the only option he thought was available. Mounting Epona he began the long sojourn south, not daring to look Zelda in the eye as he departed.

[*]

Link alternated his gaze from Skull Kid to the Happy Mask Salesman as the latter walked off into the distance before, abruptly, turning around.

"Shouldn't you be returning home as well?" he queried, "Wherever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However that parting need not last forever…"

"Huh?" Link retorted, somewhat bewildered by Happy Mask Salesman's somewhat charitable offering of advice.

The Happy Mask Salesman merely shrugged as much as the massive baggage perched on his back would allow. "Whether a parting be forever, or merely for a short time… that is up to _you_."

Link failed to notice The Happy Mask Salesman disappearing over the horizon. He also failed to deeply consider the fact that he was just offered advice from an utterly bizarre individual who could at best be described as morally ambiguous. This was because the entirety of Link's attention was centered on a subtle whisper from the depths of a stirring subconscious which repeated the Happy Mask Salesman's words: _whether a parting be forever, or merely a short time…that is up to _you.

Link stared at the delicate curves of the Ocarina of Time; the tiny blue instrument that was once his bridge to a world now forever closed to him; a world which, despite its permanent closure, he still clung to with all of his being. It was a world he clung to so fiercely that he forgot to let go in order to live in _this_ one. Looking one last time at the hillsides of a mysterious land, Link let go of one world and grabbed hold of another.

Steeling himself, Link began the journey out of the past and towards the future.

He galloped off towards the horizon. He galloped off in the direction of Hyrule.

[*]

"Beggin' ye pardon ma'am," Niko began after clearing his throat. Zelda looked towards the entrance of her study as the guard bowed low.

Zelda closed increasingly uninteresting tome on her desk and regarded the guard warmly, "Yes, what is it Niko?"

"Aye, sorry for disturbin' ye, Your Highness, but we caught a wee lad tryin' to sneak into the Castle Courtyard ye see." Zelda forced herself to repress a smile. Niko was an excellent guard and a reliable friend, but the thought of the impish fellow characterizing anybody else as "wee" was amusing.

He continued, "Cap'n-General Onox ordered us to lock 'em up, ye see? Problem though is that the wee lad says he's followin' Your Highness' orders, if you follow me. We thought him daft, but decided it'd be best if we checked first. Me and the lads, well…we was hopin' you could help us out in correctifyin' this little…misunderstandin'."

Zelda grinned, "Yes Niko, I guess I can help 'correctify' this problem."

Niko breathed a sigh of relief. "Thankee kindly ma'am. We best hurry though, Capn'-General wanted to lock 'em up since he appears to have stolen Your Highness'…if ye pardon me, what's it called? Ocrahina? Ogrefifa?..." he scratched his head until inspiration struck causing him to snap his fingers, "Ocarina!"

Zelda's serene countenance instantly morphed to pure astonishment. A smile snaked its way onto her lips. "Where is he!"

Niko sniffled, the freckles dotting his round face wrinkling. "Oh, um, he's in the courtyard. Beggin' ye pardon ma'am, but I didn't know the Ocarina meant so much to ye."

The flight down the stairs, through the guest quarters, and out the door seemed to take an eternity. As she finally exited out into the Castle Courtyard, she spotted two guards flanking a very bashful, very conspicuous "Hero" of Time. His eyes briefly met hers out from under strands of dirt-drenched hair. He made a nervous grin and managed a sheepish wave.

"Ma'am," the massive guard nicknamed Nudge grunted in his clipped northern dialect as she approached, "ve spotted dis one trespassing in de courtyard."

"Aye ma'am," Niko said breathily after finally catching up with Zelda. "So, like I says Highness, do ye know 'em?"

A smile plagued over Zelda's features as Link continued to stare at the ground. "No," she replied evenly, "But I would like to, if he would allow me to...that is, if he wanted to stay awhile…"

Link looked up at Zelda, crimson smearing onto his still pudgy cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Um, well I _guess_ I could stay for, you know, a couple of days."

"It's settled then." Zelda grinned and gestured the rather bewildered Hero of Time towards the castle doors, "Welcome home."

"Um, Highness?" Niko called after her, "so, did you say you wanted us to arrest him?"

Niko looked at Nudge and back at Zelda as she disappeared into the castle without replying. The other guard just shrugged.

Niko shook his head. "Lovely girl, but bit of an odd one."

The doors to the castle shut.

[*]

**Author's Note: Again, some dialogue is culled from Majora's Mask. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
